Border Lines
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: AU: Billie Dean visits the Murder House in a request from Constance. There she meets the first owner of the house, Nora Montgomery. Seeing her suffer, Billie decides to help but it seems like there isn't only friendship growing, but something else. It looks like that house isn't darkness and suffering only. (Suck at summaries) Hotgomery. Nora/Billie. Review and enjoy it! Rated M.
1. The Medium

**Nora's POV**

I have never felt any lonelier. The Harmon family would always laugh and cherish moments of greatness together and I'd stand here, alone on my sorrow. Crying out the sadness and longing inside my heart. Sometimes Constance and that little tricky evil boy would come, this house, my house would fill even more with tragedy with his evil little plans. He'd sit and tell his grandmother about the horrendous stories about how he killed unknown people. God, it was disgusting.

A certain day, another woman came along then. She came here once when they tried to exorcise the soul of those two men, Chad Warwick, and his partner, Patrick, from the house. Her name was Billie Dean Howard if I'm not mistaken; I heard Constance complaining about something.

"Please, Billie, help me. Tate won't talk to me."

"Constance, you know I-" She was in the middle of saying something when Constance interrupted her, grabbing her hand.

"Please, Billie Dean." A pleading tone in Constance's voice.

"I-Okay." She sighed, not so pleased to do such a thing. The medium closed her eyes and walked around the living room, feeling the place. "He refuses talking to you, he's mad, he's angry but I can feel that-" She got quiet for a brief moment "He's also lonely and broken, even though his soul it is still so evil and dark, but it feels lighter since the first time I came here." I came closer to the medium, standing behind her. She stopped moving and opened up her eyes "Oh" Billie smiled "Mrs. Montgomery?" I couldn't help but smile, "It's a pleasure." _I'm sorry for everything you lost, Mrs. Montgomery. _She silently spoke, using her mind. _Thank you, Mrs. Howard._ People would always be "sorry" for my lost and I never thought they were being any kind or truthful, how could you be sorry for a ghost? This time was different, though, I felt like she was really sorry. She was, yes, being kind and truthful. Someone.

"Nora." Constance nodded.

"I'd prefer Mrs. Montgomery." I shot a glance to Constance, she knew very much I didn't like her.

I turned to Billie Dean "Ms. Howard, do you want something? A glass of water? A cup of tea? After all, it is still **my house.**" Even though no one really lived here or came to bought the house due The Harmon's family effort to scare any other dwellers, the house still had everything working because the Real Estate agent, Marcy, insisted on trying to sell the house and she still failed every time.

"You can call me Billie. Still, thank you so much, Mrs. Montgomery. I'm just fine." Billie Dean smiled so brightly that I swear I felt the whole place illuminate which didn't happen often. Or at all. I felt a warm feeling on my chest, for so long I was numb that I almost forgot how it felt like.

Constance interrupted our interaction by clapping her hands together and saying "Shall we go, Billie Dean? Little Michael here is hungry and I have lots to do today." Billie looked then at me and was about to grab her purse _Please, do not go. Not yet. I need to talk to someone; it has been such a long time._

"Constance, I think I might stay a little longer, I'll try to convince Tate. After all, it is my job." Constance looked surprised, but was happily agreeing and thanked Billie endless times. She hugged Billie and a strange feeling on my chest, it felt like rage but it wasn't so. It was worse. I have never felt such a thing, not with Charles. Not with any other ghost at this house. Not a human. Ever. I cleared my throat loudly enough to interrupt the hug. Billie looked confused, I noted and I tried to dissemble that feeling.

"Thank you, again, Billie. I'll get myself going now. Bye, darling." Constance waved, heading to the door with an electric Michael on her hand.

As soon as Constance left, she turned to me saying gently "You wanted to talk to someone?"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry I had to bring you to such a dusted place, but that's the only place where we can be in peace. Not really peace, but I hope you know what I meant." It was not supposed to be a joke, clearly, but Billie laughed softly and I caught myself smiling at this. Suddenly, the reason of my sadness hit me like a train. My eyes filled with tears and I sighed. Billie Dean came closer and hugged me.

"Oh, Mrs. Montgomery, what happened?" She asked holding me so carefully, almost lovingly. Again, no one has ever done that to me. Not my mother who never treated me with any love, throwing me into that Charles' arms, that monster. Just that thought made me disgusted.

"You can call me Nora, if it pleases you." She nodded in response. "It's- Everything in this place is so dark, it makes me feel so lonely, so, so lonely and there isn't anyone here for me. All these troubled souls, all stuck in here and there's the Harmon's always so happy with their children. This is so not fair, Billie. It isn't fair, I wasn't supposed to feel like this. To be trapped here for the whole eternity, what have I done?" I didn't realize I started crying; Billie hugged me tightly, whispering that everything would be okay.

She grabbed my face in her hands and said "My grandmother used to tell me that beautiful women shouldn't cry and, Nora, you are a beautiful woman." I sniffed and she wiped my tears, Charles would call me pretty in our nights of lust, where I would drink myself enough to be touched by him, but he never called me beautiful and he definitely never, ever made my stomach flutter this way. "Don't cry, Nora. Nothing deserves your tears; your soul is too good for everything in this house." And I almost believed that everything would be okay, that everything would be just fine. I almost did, if it wasn't for the time she left the house and I realized she wouldn't stay here forever, I don't even know if she would come back. But I did hope so, I did hope she'd come back tomorrow as she said she would, because it would make this place better. Definitely a lot better.


	2. Friendship Can Do No Harm

**Billie's POV**

I took a cab, even though it wasn't that late, it was a bit far. Nora had a bit of a troubled soul due the lost of her son and how her husband, my teeth gritted at the thought of Charles Montgomery, did that… thing to the baby. Only a few hours with her and I wanted so badly to comfort her and give her some peace, it was a weird feeling since I have never felt like that with anyone. I caught myself thinking of what happened just a few minutes before.

"_Billie, can you come back tomorrow? It feels good to have some company." Nora asked me with pleading blue eyes, I had a few things to do, but I had a feeling that I should come. To be honest, _I_ wanted to come. She looked so fragile and broken._

"_I- I will manage to come here somehow." I said, unsure of how I'd make it, but I would. She then gave me a bright smile and I knew it was worth it. "I promise."_

"Stupid." I muttered, the cab driver looked at me weirdly. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, sir. It wasn't you." He let it go. I sighed and looked outside the window. I wasn't supposed to be like this, to feel like this, but she needed a friend, right? And it looked like I was the only one she had. Tonight would be a long night.

**Nora's POV**

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, as ironic as it sounds, it did felt like that. I walked around the house, playing with my fingers. I was excited yet so anxious and nervous, I had no idea why. The only thing I was aware of is that wanted her to come soon. I even asked the maid, Moira, to clean up the place where we would stay; she didn't complain much, neither did I. I didn't know if she would come, but I hoped she did. After all the broken promises of a good life and a plenty motherhood of Charles, I believed she would come. Through the windows I could see the sunset; it was getting later and later, she still wasn't here. I felt a bit of disappointment as I waited for her on the front porch. The moon rose. I sighed. As I went to the basement, I heard something outside. I felt someone entering the house; I looked to see a Billie Dean walking towards the front porch. I knew it. She wouldn't break her promise.

**Sarah's POV**

I had to rush. I was shooting and I kept looking at my watch, I needed to hurry. Shit. I was scared Nora would lose her hopes, that the only person where she found a friend, let her down. And I wouldn't admit to myself, but besides all that, I wanted to see her. I just… needed to see her.

As soon as the director said that we were done for today, I rushed and grabbed my purse, where I had the most important things, anything left behind I'd be able to get tomorrow or on Monday morning. I took a cab and went straight to the house, as soon as I entered the gates, I saw a shadow on the window. I knew it was Nora. She was waiting for me.

Before I could even ring the bell, the door opened up and Nora greeted me with a smile. "Hello, Billie."

"Hello, Nora. May I come in?" I couldn't help but smile back, her smile was really beautiful. The type of smile that was contagious.

"Yes, yes. Of course you may." She opened the door wider and I entered the house.

When we got downstairs where Nora stayed, her private place, there was a bed, I had noticed yesterday, only now everything seemed like someone had cleaned up the place. I arched an eyebrow and looked at Nora, who was right beside me "You cleaned everything up?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, yes. I asked the maid to clean it up for me since I would have someone coming over. It is very uncomfortable for you as a guest to have the place full of dust and for me as a hostess not to have everything established." She seemed nervous, but I let it go.

"You didn't need to, though. I didn't mind, really."

"It is no problem, Billie Dean. Now you will comfortably sit or lay, whichever makes you feel better, on the bed and won't sneeze, right?" Nora laughed softly, reminding the previous events of last night; I sneezed at least five times, but it didn't bother me, really.

I sat on the bed and she sat by my side. It felt awkward so I decided to break the silence "How was your day?"

"Um, I guess I have been waiting for you all day. It was a bit lonely since I do not really have anything to distract myself in this house, but I knew you would come to visit me, so I waited. Now you're here." She gave me a smile that almost looked like a child. She looked so innocent that way, her eyes were blue calm lakes and her skin was so white. She reminded me of a blonde and more beautiful version of Snow White. Stop_. You can't think about her like that. Stop, Billie Dean Howard._ Thank God, her voice interrupted my thoughts. "What about your day? Has it been good?"

"It was busy and mostly tiring. I had a lot of work to do and as soon as I was free I came running. I was worried you thought I wouldn't come. I didn't want you to think I was unfaithful. I was afraid you thought I would break the promise, I don't want that. I want you to feel safe when it comes to me ." I didn't realize I was rambling and she looked at me with those blue eyes, "I want you to see a true friend on me." I quickly completed.

**Nora's POV **

"Oh" I felt a little sad when Billie told me she wanted me to see a _true friend_ on her. No, it was not that I was being ungrateful. I appreciated that she wanted my comfort and relief, but I still felt a bit sad, I did not know why. Why _just _a true friend? She saw my disappointment and grabbed my hand between hers. "Is everything okay, Nora?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I got a little distracted." It wasn't much of a lie, I was distracted. Billie Dean's gestures made me distracted, the way she lighted up the world by her presence alone made me distracted and, most of all, her chocolate eyes made me distracted. They were so different from mine, so warm, so inviting. They were different from anything I have ever witnessed.

We spent all night talking about wonderful, marvelous stories and even the funny, peculiar stories about Billie herself. She got more and more tired as the night came, her eyes eyelids got heavier and heavier. "Would you like to sleep? It is too late for you to go home." I said, tentatively.

"Do you mind? If I stay?" She looked insecure, I smiled at the sight.

"Of course I don't, Billie Dean! What a silly question." I shook my head and she smiled at me. "Lay down." I said softly and she did as I told.

"Would you- Would you mind staying here with me?" Billie asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She laid down. She soon was asleep, I felt her moving, coming closer to my body and I tensed. I looked over my side only to be grated with a sleeping Billie Dean. My body relaxed and instinctively I put my arm on her waist. I felt the urge to protect her from any evil, any bad thing on that house. She looked so fragile in my arms; she came closer and closer to my body. Oh, my darling, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind at all staying with you.


	3. Well, Well

_**Hey, guys. As you know, I've been posting daily. This chapter is being posted now because tomorrow will be a hurry and I won't have time. I promise to do my best so I can write the 4th chapter to be released on Tuesday. I hope you all enjoy it! Review, please. **_

* * *

**Nora's POV**

Billie Dean slept beautifully by my side. She inhaled, one, two, three seconds, exhaled. Even her breathing was lovely, paced. The strong woman who walked in this house two days ago seemed so fragile under my gaze, curled up in my arms. I took that moment to memorize her face, but I knew I couldn't do it. That is not the kind of thing you do to _just a friend_. I knew it. So why, Lord, why does it have to feel so right? Why does it feel so right to be with her? I do not feel the need to vomit all over my furniture when she touches me like once happened to Charles, in fact, I want to be closer. My skin almost begs to be touched by hers. Charles was always a failure, a disgrace, destroying everything and wasting his talents away. Billie Dean, in the other hand, was graceful. Her movements, her voice were graceful. She understood me in ways that none of these souls stuck in this house would ever. She was better than anything, anyone I've ever had the pleasure to be with.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth coming out of her body, contrasting to the coldness of my own. At some point, she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. Her breathing hit my skin, sending shivers throughout my body. Not being able to sleep was such a torture sometimes. I wish I could just sleep and shut the voices inside my mind.

* * *

**Billie's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I felt strong arms holding me and for a moment I almost freaked out, but I remembered where I was. Nora had stayed with me all night long just as I asked her. When she felt I was awake, she soon released me from her arms. She moved a little so she could see my face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Nora said softly, smiling. Her eyes were a light color of blue; they seemed lighter than the night before. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as I realized how we were.

"I'm-I'm sorry for invading your space like that. I'm kind of a hunter. I tend snuggle into people while I'm sleeping. I'm so sorry, Nora." I said quickly, sitting on the bed.

"It's okay, darling." The way she called me made my ears burn even more, my stomach fluttered. _She's just being gentle, put your shit together. _My stomach growled, ruining the moment. "I think you're hungry." She laughed softly.

"Oops, I think so." I answered with a smile, but suddenly her express seemed sad. "What happened, Nora?"

"You'll have to leave, right? There is no food here." She sighed.

"Of course I won't leave! I'm sure I have something here." I went to my purse, I found a bottle of water, three granola bars and an apple. "There's enough food here for me. I grabbed my phone and put it on the night stand, she looked at it disgusted.

"What is that… thing?" She asked.

"It's a cell phone." I answered. I bit down the granola bar and she moved away from it, I swallowed. "I'll put it back on my purse." Before it, I unlocked and checked the hours: 8:34.

"I'm not used to such things. I don't like them." She was sitting now. Nora Montgomery didn't like any changes, she liked everything in order. I think that's why she could get really disturbed if any changes happened into the house, since pasta arms to deaths.

"It's okay, Nora. I put it back on my purse." I gave her an assuring smile, she smiled back even though she hid it behind her handkerchief.

"I would like very much to show you the house." Nora got up, waiting for my answer.

"I would love to."

* * *

Nora gave me a tour through the house, showing the bathrooms and bedrooms. She showed me the kitchen, repulsing the pasta arm that still stood there even though it was never used. I watched her talking excitedly about the house and how she would frown her eyebrows at a few changes on the house, she really despised them and I found it the cutest thing ever.

"Here's the living room, as you can see, those stained glass windows matches my eyes." She turned to me and it did match her eyes, they were so beautiful. I don't think one could ever get bored looking inside those. She was smiling. Nora Montgomery was such a beautiful woman. She looked up and pointed to the lamps "Those are all Tiffany lamps, all made by Tiffany." Her neck was white and I had the urge to kiss- _What the actual fuck, Billie Dean Howard?! Put yourself together. She's a damn ghost!_ Even though I had reluctant thoughts in my mind, she made it hard to not admire every inch of her face. She was shining, she was proud of her house and how it fit her. And I silently wished I could fit her as well too.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

I felt Billie's eyes following every movement I made, every step that I took and now as I talked about my beautiful Tiffany lamps I felt her gaze on me, which made me nervous. Her eyes traveled down my face and my neck, my insides were fluttering. I swallowed the lump on my throat and looked at her, smiling, she seemed snapped out of her thoughts.

"It is a great, beautiful house, Nora." She said. She was being sincere, I knew it. I mean, this house is still impeccable.

"Thank you, Billie." We shared a comfort silence, lost in each other's eyes and she snapped out of it, looking at her clock.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry, Nora. I have to go."

"Oh." Suddenly I felt sad. "I knew you would have to leave soon, but it feels like the time just ran, right?" I laughed softly.

"Yes. It seems like time runs fast when I'm with you." As soon as Billie realized what she just had said, she quickly recomposed herself "Well, I think I will get myself going."

"Okay. I will open up the door for you." I said walking towards the front porch. Just before she left, I turned around and asked "Will we meet soon again?"

"Of course!" She hugged me and whispered near my ear "Thank you, for everything." Her voice and hot breathing near my ear made me shiver, my stomach exploded into a million butterflies. She bit her lower lip on a smile and leave through the front porch. She waved and smiled at me as she walked away. I had the biggest grin on my face, joy washed over my body and I have never felt warmer.

"Well, well, well." A male voice, Chad Warwick, spoke behind me. "It looks like we're having another gay relationship in this house. I will make sure it is just as unhappy as my relationship is." His evil laughter echoed through the haunted house. He would do no harm; he wouldn't touch Billie Dean Howard. Not now, not ever.


	4. Go Away

**_Hey, guys. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't so long or as good as the others. The inspiration gods are not helping me, hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Review! _  
**

* * *

"_Well, well, well." A male voice, Chad Warwick, spoke behind me. "It looks like we're having another gay relationship in this house. I will make sure it is just as unhappy as my relationship is." His evil laughter echoed through the haunted house. He would do no harm; he wouldn't touch Billie Dean Howard. Not now, not ever._

**Nora's POV**

"Hello, Mr. Warwick." I turned to him with a vicious smile. "I was truly disappointed when you weren't exorcised from this house, but I would give almost everything, if not everything, to have your soul burning in hell. Even God in his mercy would see you're arrogant and extremely unpleasant."

"Oh, honey, I don't think you know." He came closer and said in a lower voice "This is hell." He motioned to the house. "And your little wifey knows it." He winked.

"She isn't my girlfriend. We don't have any kind of relationship other than _friendship_." Even though my voice was strong and affirmative, it hurt me to say those words. It was the same feeling when the _just friends_ incident happened. It was pure disappointment. Still, I had to protect her from this place. These walls. These souls. "I knew you were arrogant, but stupidity is a whole new level. You're almost relatable with Charles."

"Since I've died in this house I seek for revenge." Chad said with gritted teeth.

Patrick appeared by his side, saying "It isn't fair, Nora, that you get to have a lovely relationship with the medium while I have to be stuck here with him."

"It was because of you, in fact, that we are here. Because of the stupid baby you wanted and you _**killed us**_." Rage burned inside Chad's eyes, they couldn't kill me but they could still make me suffer and they knew it.

"I did not kill you! That's a lie!" I yelled on their faces.

"But Tate did and he did it to please you." Patrick said, coming closer and wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and shouted; still no one came to help me. "Leave me be!" I cried, screamed and tried to disentangle myself from his arms, but he was a man after all and still stronger than me.

They took me to the basement and Patrick tied me to a chair, I tried to move but the grip was too tight. "Stay still, honey, because this will hurt." Patrick then kneeled in front of me, grabbed my arms and with a knife he slowly opened it up. My white skin stained with blood, he proceeded to do the same with the side of my cheek.

I was sobbing, screaming, still he didn't stop. Even as a ghost, the pain was unbearable as he ripped my skin and let the blood drip, I felt every touch. "Chad, I give you the honor." Patrick then gave the knife to Chad Warwick who stabbed my chest countless times and I finally died, only to be reborn again.

Tate appeared (someone appeared, finally) behind the couple and screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and stabbed them on the middle of their spines, he repeated like a mantra "LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" and kept stabbing them, until his hands and shirt were covered in blood. He untied me and kneeled in front of me, his eyes watering "I'm so sorry I didn't show up before, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The gay couple got back to life and Tate turned to them, still holding my hand. "Go away. GO AWAY!" And the couple disappeared not before promising that it wouldn't stay like this.

"Oh, honey, it's okay now. It's okay." I kissed his forehead and he looked up at me, smiling.

"I hope you didn't forget an advice you told me a few years ago. You just have to say _go away,_ they won't hurt you anymore because they'll mind me." Tate mimicked my words.

"Thank you, darling. Thank you." I got up and dried my tears.

* * *

Gladly, Billie Dean didn't show up that day. I laid on my bed thinking about the last events, replaying what they have said. My mind was lost between the gay couple and Billie Dean Howard and the beauty of her body and soul. My thoughts were interrupted when the maid, Moira, came to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We're equals here, do not treat me that way." Moira warned.

"I-I'm sorry." Even though I didn't want to give in, I did. She looked like she would do no harm.

"I've been observing and watching you the whole time since I've died here, you never looked happy, you were always crying in the corners or hiding in this place." She looked at me. "I've never seen you happy, until Ms. Howard arrived." I bit my inner cheeks to contain my smile "Of course, I didn't watch you two down here or otherwise she would have noticed, but I did feel hope in this place and I felt _love_. Just like when the Harmon's died and they got back to be a happy family again." She said beautiful things, but I didn't know what her point was after all. "I'm glad you, Nora, can be happy, I truly am. I'm tired of seeing only terrible things happening inside this house, but I shall remind you: Some souls here are disturbed and they don't want to see your happiness, so be careful. I'm sure you don't want another soul trapped in here, right?" She arched an eyebrow and stood up. "It was great talking to you, Nora. I'll get myself going now." And like that she left through the door.

I didn't want to stop seeing Billie, but I'd make the next time she came to visit I'd be sincere and tell her everything. Deep in my heart, I did want her to stay with me and not leave, yet from all the people in the world, Billie Dean Howard was the last one who deserved to be stuck in this place. It was her choice to stay or let go.


	5. One Way Or Another

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been quite busy. Answering the review, this is the 5th chapter! Ha. And I'm trying to post it daily for you all. Thanks for reading, enjoy it and review!**

* * *

**Nora's POV**

I spent days and days waiting for Billie, or at least, it was what it seemed like. I craved for her; I missed her on my bed and how she smelled. Her smell since she slept here had been on my pillow, like glued papers and I hoped it would never fade away. I sighed, _only if you knew how terribly I miss you._

"So cold, dark and lonely." I whispered to no one. That struggling went on for two more days.

* * *

**Billie's POV**

I left the Rosenheim Mansion and went straight home. I was so damn exhausted, in the other hand I felt great, complete. Spending time with Nora fulfilled me in ways I didn't think I could or would ever be filled. She was… _incredible._

As I dried the dishes of my only proper meal of the day, my dinner, a light appeared behind me, it was almost blinding. In all its greatness, it was a spirit. A guiding spirit. "You must not go back into that house." A strong voice said. My grip tightened on the sink.

"Wh-Why?" I asked, my voice trembling. The feeling of my hopes and heart being broken into a million pieces invaded my chest. What would I do without... without her? How could I not visit the only place- No, not place. The only person that made me feel actually comfortable.

"The Rosenheim Mansion has too much negative energy as you know, Ms. Howard. You're in great danger going there. If you do, if you keep taking these risks there's no release from what's in there. One way or another." And it disappeared before I could ask any more questions. My vision went black and I felt the whole world weighting me down.

* * *

I woke up with the biggest headache, trying to put the pieces together, but my mind wouldn't work. I was at the same place, only now on the floor. I recognized the roof of my kitchen and I got up. I took a long shower, my mind working nonstop to make me understand what just had happened; thinking about its words '_There's no release from what's in there, one way or another.'_ What did that even mean? Most souls wanted revenge, but what's it, what's this other thing that wouldn't release me.

Only if I knew I would find out. Soon.

* * *

I spent nearly five days without visiting Nora. I was afraid and I couldn't bring the pieces together. Still, my mind went to her all the time, I couldn't stop thinking about her smile or the way her hair was all curled up, her soft skin, even if cold. Lovely hands, her eyes... And, oh, her lips. Her lips so perfectly shaped, so pinky made me wonder how would they feel against my ow-_ Stop! She's a freaking ghost! What are you doing with your life?!_ I tried to stay away from her, I did, but after 132 hours, 43 minutes and 34 seconds I couldn't resist anymore and took a cab straight to the Murder House. I mean, after all who was even counting?

* * *

**Nora's POV**

The sun shined brightly, the Harmon family laughed sitting on the gazebo, telling stories and watching the baby in Vivien's arms when Billie Dean finally came. All eyes went straight to her, the Harmon's smiled and Violet said a quiet 'good afternoon' which Billie replied, mimicking her words.

My stomach exploded into a million butterflies when I opened up the door to her, we both smiled ear to ear. I only now realized how much I have missed her. I'm not much of a touchy person, it's known, yet I hugged Billie Dean tightly, whispering near her ear "I missed you dearly, darling."

I felt her breath hitting on her throat; she put her arms around my waist and hugged me back, so soft, so warm. "I missed you too, Nora." And she exhaled, letting go of my embrace. I was a little disappointed because I wanted to be closer, but it would have been too awkward. Even for a ghost.

"Why did you take so long?" I asked concerned. A feeling of irritation lingered, soon fading away when she looked into my eyes.

"I was hurrying and I'm sorry it took too long, it wasn't supposed to. I'm so sorry, Nora." A slight pout appeared. I had the urge to kiss her, to make it go away and assure everything was alright, so I did it, I was dead after all. I grabbed her face gently with both my hands and kissed it away, she soon let go of her purse and put her hands on my hips bringing me closer to her body. It was supposed to just make that pout fade away, yet I brushed my tongue over her lower lip and she allowed me entrance. She tasted like sweet strawberries and mint, my skin tingled; I've never felt like that before, I was- "Nora?" Billie asked and I soon snapped out of my daydream.

"Hm? Oh?! Yes! Um- I... I was lost in my thoughts, pardon." My face went hot and she frowned her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" Billie asked coming closer.

I cleared my throat "Yes, yes. Nothing much. I'm just fine, Billie." I smiled sympathetic.

* * *

**Billie's POV**

I always avoided to see the images inside Nora's mind, but as I talked they were too strong. Images of us kissing passionately hovered in my mind and my heart started racing on my chest, luckily, she seemed too lost to realize it. For a moment, I thought my mind was playing a prank, but, no, it wasn't. I was afraid to admit, but I kind of liked her thoughts. A lot.

I acted like nothing happened earlier and she did the same. We went to her room and after a long time talking nonstop, she shifted in her spot and suddenly looked serious.

"Billie, I have to tell you something." She seemed worried.

"Yes, sure. Is anything wrong?" I grabbed her hand between mine.

"An event occurred when you went home. Ch-Chad Warwick and his boyfriend, Patrick, attacked me." She swallowed thickly. "They ripped my skin, opened it up, my arms, my cheek..." There were tears in her eyes, her hand touched the side of her cheek softly. "Anyways, they hurt me, but... but they want to hurt you and I don't think I could ever handle that, Nora. They want to... to kill you here, to make you suffer like they did. It's your choice, to stay or to leave. I will understand your choice, but, please, remember the risks." She struggled to say it and her jaw was clenched.

"Nora... I-I... I don't know what to answer." I said honestly, I didn't have any answers.

"You can leave to think, if it pleases you." She was biting on her lower lip now, her eyes were reddening.

"No, no. Not yet. I don't want to. I will answer you when I'm sure, yes? Just give me some time." She squeezed my hand tightly. "Do you mind laying with me for a while?"

"No, I- I want you to meet someone." She said getting up and I felt a big shock.

"He can't, he-" I got alarmed, my hands trembled and my eyes went wide. Tate Langdon.

"Hey, darling, he will do you no harm. I promise." She held my hand and smiled. I trusted her then, easily that way. "Tate?"

"Hello, Ms. Howard." Tate Langdon nodded. I felt in him the urge to protect Nora in a maternal way, the need to protect her from any evil. I couldn't blame him, though.

Nora sniffed in her handkerchief, smiling. "Tate, this is my friend, Billie Dean Howard. Billie, this is my dear Tate." She looked at him lovingly. "He helped me with the..." Her voice failed. "With them."

Tate Langdon assumed a serious look "As long as I'm here, they will do no harm to Mrs. Montgomery. They will mind her because I'll protect her." He smiled. Images of a young Tate appeared on my mind, Nora looking at him, telling how he should scare Thaddeus away. "If they try to scare any of you again..."

"Just shut your eyes and scream go away." Nora completed him, smiling.

I guess Tate Langdon wasn't much of a bad soul.

* * *

Hours went by, the sun went down and the night finally came. She had her arms around me at some point and I didn't know why or how that happened, but it didn't feel weird... It felt good, so I didn't say anything.

"I didn't have... a good impression of Tate at the beginning, but he seems..." The word good didn't fit it quite as well, "Better." Nora laughed softly sensing my indecision.

"Yes, definitely." She agreed. We fell into a comfortable silence. Maybe if I stayed it wouldn't be that bad, would it?


	6. Desires

**Author's note: **_**The**** great news are that we have it here! The sixth chapter! The bad news are that I can't really write neither post it because I'm on holidays, I'm so sorry guys. Don't stop reading! Sorry for any mistakes, I might be or might be not half drunk #tequilamakesyouconfusing. HAHAH, I hope you all enjoy it. Keep reviewing! Thank you! Ps.: I'm too not okay to actually review this shit, so, again, forget any mistakes**_

* * *

**Billie's POV**

Days passed by like a blur, everything so fast. Nora and I spent most of the time together, whenever I could I was there. I barely went home by now and we got closer and closer. She seemed to happy since the first time we met each other. She was actually happy, always smiling and that thought made my heart warm up and melt, sending those shivers all over my skin.

"Okay, okay, Nora. You have to stop _trying_ to scare me. I'm a medium. I can feel you." She was laughing at her own attempt of scaring me which didn't work.

"This is so not fair, Billie Dean!" She was almost pouting.

"You're so beautiful." I blurted out, as soon as I realized what I said, I blushed and I saw she blushed too, but she smiled.

"You're beautiful too, Ms. Howard. I mean it." She was closer now and I could almost feel her breathing.

"I think-" Her eyes flickered between mine and my lips, asking for permission. _Fuck it._ Those were my last thoughts when I grabbed her and our lips touched. Her lips were soft against mine, as if they were molded for me. I've waited for that for so long, I've silently craved for that. My body, my mind always silently screaming for her touch and I was there always shutting these needs, these wants to kiss her, feel her.

My hands went straight to her hips, bringing her closer and hers went to my neck as we deepened the kiss, her tongue massaged mine slowly. We both wanted that, I knew it, we were both desperately wanting to do that for a long time. It was slow, sensual, yet we both battled for dominance, we were so desperate for that, for so long hiding it from each other, hiding it from ourselves.

Her head rested again mine, regaining our breathing. I was smiling so wide my cheeks hurt, my lips were reddened and sore just like hers. She smiled back at me, her cold hands caressed the skin of my neck, going up my cheek and cupping it, I leant down into that soft, welcoming touch. "I have craved for this, Billie Dean. You have no idea how much." She whispered against my lips.

"Me too, Nora. Me too." I giggled before we both lost in each other's lips again. After all, it wasn't definitely that bad to stay here.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

Billie and I were laying on the bed facing each other, our foreheads touching and sweet smiles on both of our faces. Her hand was caressing my cheek and I could feel the warmth of her breath. "Nora." She whispered, still smiling.

"Billie." I replied

"I like you." She said it looking inside my eyes.

"I like you too." I lost myself inside those brown orbits. Her eyes were warm and so intense, full of passion, full of something that I would never get tired of. _Never_.It was such a long time for a ghost, but both _never_ and _forever _lost their meanings when I was around Billie. Today was our forever and I could never want something, someone else than her. "Will you stay here tonight?"

She suddenly sat down on the bed, "No, I can't. I have to work tomorrow morning." She sighed, looking down her hands.

I grabbed her chin and smiled at the way a pout formed on her lips, those beautiful lips I couldn't get tired of. "Darling, there is no need to pout." I kissed it away. "We have time, honey. All the time in the world." It wasn't really a lie. She didn't really have it, but I, otherwise, did. Billie relaxed and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

"Thank you." She bit on her lower lip.

Billie got up, looking outside the small window from my room. It wasn't much, but the light entered it. Billie never complained about it. She lit up a cigarette, she inhaled slowly and exhaled through soft lips. I came behind her, kissing her neck, my arms wrapped around her waist and the smell of coconut on her hair was intoxicating, her smell was intoxicating. Everything about her was intoxicating and I simply loved it. I felt her breathing hitting on her throat. I bit down on her earlobe and whispered softly "Oh, _please,_ honey, don't smoke our forever away."

* * *

**Billie's POV**

My mouth was shaped as an 'O' when she grabbed the cigarette from between my fingers and smoked. I felt the hot smoke near my ear and all my body trembled, one of her hands were now in my hips and she pressed her whole body against mine. "Oh." Was all I could say when she bit down my neck. I leaned my head a little to the side to give her more space. She started kissing it slowly, all my neck. She reached my pulse point and I felt her smiling against my skin, she kissed it before biting down harshly and sucking on it and let go with a wet 'pop'. I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted through my throat.

I turned around so I could face her, there was no distance between us and the wall, my whole body was now at her own wish. She could do anything she wanted to me. _Anything_. The cigarette was long forgotten on the floor, we kissed each other desperately. I couldn't get enough of her, neither she could get enough of me. I wanted her skin against mine, I wanted her lips, her tongue, her everything on me. She cupped my breasts while her tongue massaged mine and a moan escaped my lips, the vibration sent throughout my whole body. Nora only smirked, our ragged breathes.

"It's almost down, darling." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah." Was all I managed to reply.

She turned around swaying her hips more than usual, walking to the door. "You should get yourself going. It will be too dangerous for such a…" She looked me head to feet "Beautiful lady." You could tell I was both pissed and horny and her smile showed that she saw it inside my eyes, she loved the way she made me feel. I shook away that thought, it wouldn't last more than five minutes anyways, I couldn't be pissed. Not when Nora Montgomery.

* * *

We were at the front porch saying our goodbyes, the sexual tension was still in the air and we both felt it. I suddenly remembered something. My lips hovered hers and I whispered seductively in her ear "There will be a payback, _honey." _I laughed softly, her breathing hit on her throat and she gulped. Two can play that game and I might say _I'm really good at it._


	7. Is this what love feels like?

**Sorry it took so long, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, it makes me want to keep writing and I also feel flattered and my ego goes through the roof, hahahaha. Thank you all so, so much. Keep reviewing. _Also I apologize for any mistakes. Have fun._**

**Billie's POV**

"I guess that's all." I concluded with my hands on my hips. I grabbed everything to make to make this day special since I haven't been able to spend the night over. A week passed by and I couldn't sleep at the Rosenheim Mansion, not even one single day which made my heartbreak into a million pieces. First, I missed waking up in Nora's arms. Second, the bed didn't feel that big with her by my side and the night wasn't that cold. Third, my heart broke everytime she looked at me disappointed hoping that day I would stay with her. I went there every day though, it was almost religious and, besides, I couldn't spend so much time without her.

Earlier that day, I went to a music store and bought an old vinyl (there was a gramophone at Nora's room). I also bought candles, two dozens of red and white roses, incenses: everything to make this night perfect. To make it up for the last week. "Next stop: Rosenheim Mansion." I said to no one as I closed the car's door.

* * *

I parked the car inside the mansion, I walked to the front door only to be greeted by an excited Nora.

"Hello, beautiful." I said and she bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Love, I have a surprise for you tonight. "I hope you will like it, but you'll have to do me a favor."

"It sounds fair enough to me." Nora agreed. We went downstairs, our hands interlocked and a sweet smile on our faces. I don't think I could ever get enough of her. Everyday was different, exciting with Nora Montgomery. _God_, she was incredible. She made my knees go weak, my hands tremble and my cheeks go red with only one look. One glance and my walls would go down.

"So about that favor..." I said and she looked at me with an eyebrow arched. "You'll have to sit there" I pointed to the bed. "You can't look. You'll have to wait until everything is done, okay?"

"But-" She tried to argue, I only arched an eyebrow. "Fine, Billie Dean." She motioned to the bed and sat, facing the wall. I quickly put a black cloth over her eyes "Don't you trust me?" Nora asked annoyed.

"I do, love." I leaned over her ear and whispered "It's just for a little bit of charm."

"O-oh. Yes." She gulped.

After I was done, everything was settled and I lit up an incense. I grabbed Nora's hand and helped her get out of the bed. "Okay, here we go." I took the cloth off, letting her see everything I have done.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

"Oh my dear Lord." I breathed out.

"What? Is it bad?" Billie asked nervously.

"No, honey, everything is so beautiful!" I turned around and engulfed her in my arms. The perfect amount of candles, the sweet cinnamon smell on the air and petals, thousand of petals spread on the floor. "No one has ever done something like that to me." I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me with her lovingly, chocolate eyes. Billie grabbed my hand as it was the most precious jewelry and kissed it. I felt all the blood on my body rushing to my cheeks. Billie smiled against the soft skin of my hand. Moving towards the gramophone and putting on a vinyl. As soon as the song started, I smiled wildly. "Sunshine Song by Isabelle Marsh."

"Yes, love." Billie confirmed. "Now," she grabbed a rose and handed to me "May I have this dance, Mrs. Montgomery?"

I took the rose from her hand and said "Yes, you may." She smiled and her hand went directly to my lower back and mine to her shoulder, the other hand held hers softly.

We were dancing to the melody, never looking away from each other's eyes. Oh, if one could only understand how beautiful she is. The light coming from the candles hit her face perfectly, her beauty made me feel breathless. I'm pretty sure if one searched the definition of beauty they would find Billie Dean Howard's name. "You're _so_ beautiful, Billie Dean." I whispered. I felt like if I talked a little bit louder, everything would shatter to pieces.

"Thank you, love." She whispered back, looking at my lips. "Still, you're the most beautiful woman."

I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers softly, she put my hand on her own chest and I felt her heartbeat: sweet, intense and fast, almost as if her heart wanted to jump onto my hands. I wouldn't bother if she gave me her heart, though. She pressed her lips against mine one more time, and then rested her forehead against mine. My hands sneaked around her waist, bringing her closer to me. "I want to than-"

"No, no." Billie kissed my lips softly to keep me from talking. "Let's not think nor talk. Let's enjoy ourselves, how we feel" She softly caressed the skin of my neck "against each other. How we fit." She pressed her body against mine "How we become one." I smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

Later that night, when Billie Dean was asleep on my arms I replayed this night and all the other ones we spent together, how we laughed until late at night and how we shared our stories. I also thought how she could make my knees go weak or how her lips felt. I also thought how beautiful she was under the sun light or even the candles.

A childhood memory invaded my mind, a four years old me playing happily under the careful gaze of my aunt.

"_Auntie Janet, what's love?" A four years old me asked innocently. "How does this… love thing feels like?"_

"_Oh, Nora, my dear, come here." Aunt Janet grabbed me and sat me on her lap, there was a dreamily smile on her lips "Love, love feels like spring. Feels like a cool breeze on a hot day. Love… Love is a thousand of things." She looked at me "You see, love makes your knees" She tapped my knees "go weak and your little hands sweat" She grabbed my hands and held them "Love is hope and it's great. Love is sunshine, my darling, just like you." I squealed on her lap and started giggling as she tickled my sides._

Later that night, when Billie Dean was asleep on my arms I realized I was falling for her, in fact, how I was _in love_ with her already and how there was no turning back, no regrets.


	8. It Won't Leave My Head

**_a/n.:_** hey, guys. so don't hate me! i took like a month to write this. i had some problems here. the only time i asked my beta to actually read this, she didn't. ANYWAYS, here you go. don't hate me! keep on reviewing. and if you guys like, i might give some spoilers on the end of this chapter. love ya. review!

* * *

**Billie's POV**

I opened up my eyes lazily with soft lips touching my neck and face, light hands touching my arms and making goose bumps appear. Every touch filled with passion. Every kiss filled with pure adoration and my insides couldn't help but melt.

I turned my head just a little so I could meet her lips, we both smiled just before they met. Our tongues lazily rubbing against each other, I bit her lower lip and she whimpered. Suddenly I wasn't sleepy anymore.

Nora quickly put her legs on both of my sides, so now she straddling me. She leaned over and started kissing the corner of my mouth, proceeded to my jawline and, finally, reached my neck where she started giving open mouthed kiss, her teeth dig on my skin hard enough to mark me and she quickly brushed her tongue over it. A moan erupted from my throat and she kept her ministrations. My hands didn't stop though. I caressed her thighs and squeezed her butt under the dress, desperate for more touch.

With an amazing strength I didn't know I had, I grabbed her and switched positions, so now she was beneath me. Nora looked surprised, her blue eyes were currently three shades darker with need, her pupils were dilated and her breath came thickly out of her nose. I hovered my lips over her neck, she gulped and I could only breathe out a small laugh. I sank my teeth softly on her pulse point and gave a single open mouthed kiss on it. I kissed my way up to her lips and grabbed her hands, pinning them against the bed as I bit her lower lip. Nora whimpered and I smirked against her lips.

"Clothes. Off. " She whispered and, goddamn, her voice was much raspier and it went right to between my legs.

I groaned and took off my dress, tossing it somewhere the room. I helped Nora get rid of her own and we took a moment to admire our bodies. Her skin was white as snow and she had tiny freckles on her chest and it made me want to kiss them all. I had the urge to touch her collar bones and feel the softness of her skin with my lips, to cherish and to adore her.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

I felt Billie's eyes traveling down my body and I couldn't help but do the same. My eyes memorized her soft skin, her protuberant collarbones and how her chest raised up and down, how the muscles in her stomach showed and clenched when she breathed. I traveled my eyes up to her chest, her neck and the little red bites on it, her sweet soft lips and finally her eyes where I lost myself in the sea of warmth.

"You're beautiful." I whispered afraid that this moment could be only a fantasy.

"You're too." She whispered back, smiling.

My eyes went to her lips and we met on a softer kiss, slowly becoming a heated one. My lips went down her neck, sucking, biting, nibbling softly on her skin as my hands sneaked and unclasped her bra. I switched positions so she was more comfortable and finished taking off her bra. I kissed the valley between her breasts softly and she bucked her hips. I smirked against her skin and went to give proper attention to her breast.

I took an already hard nipple between my lips and twirled my tongue eliciting a moan from Billie.

"Nora…" She pleaded.

I knew what she meant. I engulfed her boob on mouth and twirled my tongue on her nipple making the grip on my hair grows tighter and the moans escaping Billie's mouth higher. With my free hand, I squeezed the other one lightly. I made sure I gave both of them equal attention.

I kissed my way down her stomach, feeling her muscles clenching under my lips, her salty skin and how she moved her hips for more friction. I took her panties softly scratching her legs. I licked her inner thighs, sucking on it and leaving love bites, to remind her she was mine now. I wanted to make everything slow, to make this moment last as long as I could.

"Please…" Billie moaned, looking down at me and our eyes met. I couldn't say no to that.

I finally gave her a long lick and her body shivered, my name escaped from her lips and I loved the sound of her voice. How raspy it was. She looked down at me and she interlocked our hands. I started licking her pressing harder on her clit and she bit her lower lip to keep from screaming. I entered her with my tongue and she squeezed my hand harder, but never breaking our gaze. I entered her with two fingers, her mouth hanged open as I moved my fingers and my tongue. That's all it took for her to moan my name, her body to tremble.

I kissed my way up and found her lips with a smile. I leaned in for another kiss. Both of us had big smiles on her face and, God, I don't think she would be more perfect, but she manages to surprise me everytime.

"Hey, stranger." Billie whispered and her voice was raspier than normal.

"Hey there." I whispered looking into her eyes.

Her index finger traveled between my breasts and since the clasp of my bra was on the front, she just pulled it and it clicked announcing it was open. Her eyes were darker now, her lips met mine and her hand traveled down my body, to my abdomen and scratched it light. Billie bit my lower lip and I whimpered, bucking my hips unconsciously. She was now half on top of me, with one of her legs between mine and she pressed it against my core, I moved my hips for more friction.

"You look so beautiful right now, love." She whispered against my lips.

Her hand sneaked between our bodies and she found my core, she massaged my clit lightly and I bucked my hips on her hand wanting more, needing more. Our lips met on another sloppy kiss, she bit the skin of my collarbones and entered me with two fingers, she used her hips to help her movements. I started rolling my hips to meet her thrusts; I was almost riding her fingers. My nails stretched her back and her neck as I approached my orgasm.

"B-B….Billie!" I moaned her name louder than I thought I would and my body convulsed, she slowed her pace and slowly massaged my clit.

When I finally opened my eyes, she had a mischievous look on her face and she licked the fingers that were once inside me and I moaned at the vision. She kissed me then, mixing our tastes on the kiss. I sucked on her bottom lip for one last time and rested our foreheads. There was it, hanging on the air and flooding through our bodies. That I love you, that quiet whisper. It was there. It was palpable enough for both of us to feel.

Billie kissed my forehead and laid down by my side so she was looking inside my eyes. I snuggled closer to her.

"Can we spend all day in bed, please?" I whispered and hid my face on her neck.

"Of course we can." She laughed.

I turned around so she could be the big spoon this time, her body molded onto mine.

* * *

**Billie's POV**

I didn't know anything now and I didn't want to think, to overthink and ruin this moment. All I focused was on the way her skin felt against mine as we cuddled on the sweet silence of the morning. It felt like it was just us. Tthe first thing I wanted to say to her was that I loved her and I should say it. I will say it. I just need the right time to do it.

* * *

**[SPOILER ALERT]**_** a/n.:** _so, as you guys can read it's pretty much all fluffy right now and love and eveyrthing that's good on this miserable stinking world (yes i'm quoting brittana can't help it), but things will get pretty much heated. some people on the house want things and it will involve our darling, beloved billie.


End file.
